


Веская причина

by sweetbarrow



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbarrow/pseuds/sweetbarrow
Summary: Шрам сомневается.
Kudos: 3





	Веская причина

**Author's Note:**

> Сцена, в которой Шрам разрушает автоброню Эдварда и тот лежит на мостовой, прикрывшись рукой. Е-мое, Эвард там такое дите. Должно же было дрогнуть каменное ишварское сердце?  
> Осторожно, ООС Шрама.

От самого молодого государственного алхимика Шрам ожидал сильного сопротивления. Но вот к напуганному до смерти ребенку он готов не был.

Эдвард Элрик не сопротивлялся — он потерял весь свой запал вместе с разбитой автоброней. Все, что он мог сейчас сделать: упрашивать Шрама сохранить жизнь его брату. 

Шрам не видел разницы между девочкой-химерой и пустым доспехом с прикрепленной душой, но он не стал отказывать в последней просьбе. У Шрама не было детей, но сейчас он чувствовал себя добрым дядюшкой, который пообещал племяннику дорогой подарок на день рождения. 

Он дал обещание и сделал шаг вперед. Тошно стало от самого себя: здоровенный мужик собирался убить ребенка. В оправдание пришли воспоминания об убитых государственными алхимиками ишварских детях. Этот мальчишка, похожий на девочку, служит убийцам его народа, попытался убедить себя Шрам.

Эдвард лежал, уткнувшись лицом в булыжную мостовую. Похоже, у него не было решимости посмотреть в глаза смерти. Толстая светлая коса растрепалась и волосы жидким золотом растеклись по серым камням. Худое детское плечо мелко вздрагивало. Пальцы сжались в кулак до побелевших костяшек.

Одно Шрам знал точно: это надо сделать быстро и как можно менее мучительно. Он наклонился и протянул руку, готовясь нанести удар. Мелькнула мысль, что надо бы успокоить и сказать, что будет не больно, но Шрам тут же одернул себя. Такая реплика выглядела бы цинично и унизила мальчишку. Сзади истошно закричало существо, которое Эдвард называл своим братом.

Послышался звук выстрела. Шрам замер, а Эдвард едва заметно дернулся и вздохнул. Вполне хватило бы времени превратить голову мальчишки в фарш и скрыться, но Шрам выпрямился и посмотрел на врагов. 

Ему помешали. 

У него появилась веская причина. 

Пусть маленький алхимик Эдвард Элрик поживет ещё немного.


End file.
